


Making A List

by nightsammy



Series: Jenneel Kink!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Danneel's been dating for two years, but Danneel's kind of experimental and likes to try new things. And seeing as their sex life is kind of vanilla, she talks to Jensen about it. When she suggest to Jensen that they can try doing new things in bed, they make a list together of things and kinks they want to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A List

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write a longer fic. This will be a kink verse. Have fun!!! If you have any kinks you'd like for me to add to the list, feel free to comment! NOTE THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL NOT CONTAIN ANYTHING SEXUAL. BASICALLY IT'S THEM MAKING THAT LIST. THE KINKS WILL GET EACH THEIR CHAPTER.

Danneel has always been fascinated by certain kinks, and she's got the Dean Winchester attitude. She'll try anything once. She and Jensen have been dating for over two years, and while the sex is fan-fucking-tastic, it's kind of vanilla. It's not a bad thing, but she likes to experiment, and that comes to sex as well. She knows that Jensen's a bit wary when it comes to kinks, and even after these two years, he's still a bit shy when it comes to the sexual part. It makes him even more adorable in her eyes.

But she really wants to try some stuff out, and one night she decides to talk to him about it.

They've just finished dinner and they're cuddled up on the couch, watching some random TV-show when she decides that this is as good as it gets, and figures she might as well bring it up now. She glances up at him, sees him blink tiredly at the screen before letting his eyes meet hers. He smiles a bit and mumbles 'what?' as he kisses her cheek.

"I've been thinking," she starts, hand rubbing slowly over his chest, thoughtfully. He makes a noise, silently telling her to 'go on'. She sits up a bit straighter, turns towards him and eyes him for a bit. "Alright, so... Y'know, I think we should talk about stuff."

Jensen's not one to avoid conversations and talking about feelings, he's actually kind of good at that, but she still notices worry lines deepening on his forehead as he sits up straighter as well. "Uh, yeah, alright," he mutters, grasping the TV control and turns it off to give her his full attention. "What's up baby?"

She smiles a bit at the pet name and kisses him softly, trying to reassure him that it's nothing bad that's coming. "Don't look so worried. It's not bad."  
"So you're not breaking up with me..?" he murmurs, obviously joking, eyes squinting.  
"No, you idiot," she chuckles, hitting his shoulder playfully.

He smiles a bit and slides his fingers into her hair as he sighs contently, watching her. "Okay, what is it then?"

She doesn't really know how to say it without it sounding bad, so everything kind of leaves her mouth in a rush. "So, our sex life is amazing, but it's pretty vanilla, don't you think? I mean, maybe - maybe we could try out something more.. I don't know, experimental..?"

She bites her lip hard, watching him blink at her in surprise. "Vanilla?" is the only word coming from him.

She puts her hand on his thigh and squeezes. "Baby, it's nothing bad about it. I'm just saying that... We could try out new stuff? I've kind of googled some kinks and there's stuff out there that's just really, really hot, and I really wanna try them out with you."

He eyes her, looking thoughtful before shrugging. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he mutters, frowning slightly. "I mean, we've been together for two years. Have you been thinking about this for long?"

"I've thought about it, but I didn't know how you'd react and it's really no big deal. I mean, if you don't want to. Because our sex is great, but you know me. I like to try new things."  
He chuckles at her a bit and pulls her down for a kiss before whispering against her lips. "I don't even know what kinks you wanna try out. Yeah, of course I wanna try them out. Unless it's full of latex and electric stuff."

She laughs softly and pushes at him. "Nope, none of that." She pushes him into the couch and moves to straddle his lap as she sighs a bit. "You trust me though, right?"  
He nods, smiling. "Of course."

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A week later, Jensen comes home to find Danneel on the couch, laptop placed on her lap, legs crossed. She looks up, grins and takes off her glasses. "Hey, sweetie."

He has a feeling he already knows what's going on. On the table there's a notebook and a pen, and as he tilts his head as he comes closer he reads 'List of Kinks'. He chuckles a bit and slips down onto the couch beside her, kissing her cheek. "So you're starting without me?"

"I'm just googling," she reassures, turning the laptop towards him. "It's not easy finding lists of kinks and stuff, but I've found some." Opening the bookmarks on the laptop, she scrolls down to a link that says 'first time pegging' or something like that. Jensen's more curious as to what 'pegging' really means. "It sounds scary," he mumbles, leaning closer as the link opens.

She chuckles and rubs her hand over his thigh. "It's not. It's actually very hot, and with a lot of prepping it won't hurt at all." The fact that they need to 'prep' something for it not to hurt sets Jensen back on his heels. He's not a fan of pain, and yeah okay, maybe he's not really adventurous in bed. "What do you mean, 'prep'?"

She leans forward to put the laptop on the table and scoots closer to him as she speaks. "So, pegging is basically me putting on a strap-on dildo and... Well, fucking you with it."

Jensen's eyes widen a bit and he blinks. "You what?"  
"I fuck you with it."

He doesn't know how he feels about that. He has never thought about having anything shoved up his ass, and at least not something as huge as a guy's cock, maybe even bigger. He rubs his neck and feels himself blush as he tries to picture them doing it. He doesn't know if he feels embarrassed or turned on, maybe both? He glances over at her and doesn't say anything for a while. He doesn't really know what to say. He has heard of a lot of kinks, and he figures he's heard about pegging before, but not given it much thought.

But, Danneel wants to experiment, and hell, why not try it out? It can't hurt that bad. Gay guys get fucked all the time, and they love it, from what Jensen understands. "So you... You want to -"  
"Jensen, it's totally fine if you don't want it. There's plenty of things to try out."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he nods, smiling a bit. "I just... I didn't expect it, I guess. But of course, we can try."

The list ends up with quite a bit; pegging, stuff involving blindfold, handcuffs, whips and whatnot. There's several sex toys Danneel wants to try out, and Jensen would lie if he said he didn't have a hard on at the end of it. He hadn't tried much in bed, but there was some stuff he really couldn't wait to try out. Like him fucking Danneel in the ass, or maybe the whole stripping thing she wants to try out. Things like crossdressing and sex in public, though, _that_ he might be a bit more doubtful about.


End file.
